swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Gervase Peterson
Gervase is a contestant from SS5 and SS6: South Pacific. Gervase first appeared on SS5: Guatemala, where he was placed on the Yaxhá tribe as one of the noobies. He got along with most players on his tribe which kept the target off his back, voting off weak link David and strategic threat Julia. His tribe's dominance in challenges, which he helped contribute to, helped take him to the merge, and some players considered him to be the tribe cheerleader due to the encouragement he gave. However, after the elimination of Brenda, Gervase and his fellow allies found themselves in the minority. He temporarily bounced back when he came up with a plan to vote off Fabio and Danni and Nick flipped back to his side to eliminate him off the revote. But then Nick and Danni switched one again, eliminating Stephenie, both of them good allies with one another. Gervase noticed Danni was just going back and forth and pointed her out to the rest of players, warning them that Danni would eventually turn on them as well if they didn't vote her off. Unfortunately they did not go with him and he was the 12th person voted out and the 4th member of the jury. At the final tribal council, even though Nick was the target of much criticism, Gervase gave him a chance and didn't see him as a floater, commending him for not receiving any votes against him the whole game, a commendable feat regardless of how you played. Like the eight other jurors, he voted for Candice become the Sole Survivor, saying that ultimately he respected Candice's game, noting her loyalty, her risky moves to save her allies, and her performance in challenges, more than Nick's game which involved backstabbing people excessively. In addition, Gervase made a name for himself in SS5 by submitting extremely long, pensive confessionals, which prompted fellow castaway Lex to nickname him "The Wise Toad." After SS5, Gervase was brought back for SS6 as an all star, and he was placed on the Upolu tribe, where he and his tribe went on to win the first two immunity challenges. However, after RC won the third immunity challenge for Savaii, Upolu was sent to tribal council. Gervase felt good about his chances, thought he had a solid alliance to work with, and figured that everyone knew Lex was a threat so trying to get him out wouldn't be too much effort. However, Gervase also pointed out reasons why Stephen and Sandra were threats and that they needed to be voted off in the near future as well. These warnings showed his allies that he was a smart player and were not sure if they wanted to move forward in this game with him. Lex and Stephen caught wind of this and despite their rivalry, they decided to come together on this one instance. Gervase's over-strategizing intimidated his tribe mates, and he was ultimately voted out in a unanimous vote of 9-1. Trivia * Gervase is most known for his very long confessionals. * Lex gave him the nickname "The Wise Toad" due to his way of speaking. * Gervase is known for his horrible belly flops as well as his awesome sauce with his fries. * Gervase is also known to give advice to Middle Schoolers and High Schoolers and SS advice. * On March 19th, 2014, Gerv became on Ozlet for the website SurvivorOz.wordpress.com * Before SS5, Gerv competed in Survivor: Korea on the Survivor ORG with Fabio. He played 7th. Relevant Links His rap which he submitted for the 1st Redemption Island Duel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqcm0-EzgkM His video giving advice to Middle/High Schoolers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yg9oPTAMno